dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Supergirl
Supergirl is the only survivor from Krypton's sister planet, Argos. Clark was delighted to know there had been another survivor of the Krypton system. Superman introduced Kara to his adoptive parents who took her in and helped her adjust to life on Earth. (In order to blend in, Kara has taken the last name Kent and Jonathan and Martha explain that she is a niece on Jonathan's side of the family.) Inspired by her "cousin" Clark, Kara made a costume similar to Superman's and occasionally joined on missions as Supergirl. Kara frequently visited Clark in Metropolis and, as Supergirl, she had full access to Superman's Fortress of Solitude. Because Argosians and Kryptonians sprang from a common humanoid ancestor millions of years before, Supergirl's powers closely parallel Superman's. As a result, Supergirl has powers that are similar to Superman's (flight, strength, heat vision, super-hearing), but is more resistant to Kryptonite. (Exposure to the radioactive element would kill Superman in about twenty minutes but Supergirl could hold out for several hours.) Also, because Supergirl is much younger than Superman, her powers are not quite as strong as his. She more than makes up for this in attitude, which is cocky, hip and very independent. In Supergirl, Superman found a living link to his alien heritage, and someone he could talk to about his dual lives as Superman and Clark Kent. She became a frequent friendly ally who could be trusted with Superman's secret. When the Justice League was expanded after the Thanagarian invasion, Supergirl became one of the new members. Her youthful energy and headstrong nature sometimes led her into conflict with veterans such as John Stewart, but she proved to be a capable hero nonetheless. ---- Warning: DCAU Wiki contains Spoilers ---- By her twenty-first birthday, Kara--now with a few years' League experience under her belt--was truly beginning to come in to her own despite the perception some might have had of her as being in her cousin's shadow. Even Stewart was forced to admit that there was little more he could teach her. Supergirl, along with Stewart and Green Arrow, was transported to the 30th Century by members of the Legion Of Super-Heroes. The three Justice Leaguers aided Legionnaires Brainiac 5 and Bouncing Boy in freeing their teammates from the mental domination of the Fatal Five--a mission from which, historical records of the era claimed, Supergirl would not return. In the end, Supergirl elected to fulfill that prophecy by remaining in the 30th Century as a Legionnaire--a position in which she could truly make a difference. Her decision was further influenced by a growing romantic attraction to Brainiac 5. In the heat of battle, Brainiac 5 chose to save Supergirl from mind control above members of Legion Of Super-Heroes. Green Arrow told Brainiac he loved Kara. Brainiac nervously asked, "How did you know?" Supergirl sent a final farewell message to her cousin back with Green Lantern and Green Arrow as they returned to their own time. Category:Superheroes Category:Justice League members Category:Legion Of Super-Heroes members